The purpose of this Immunology Flow Cytometry Core of the BADERC is to financially improve and scientifically expedite the translation of excellent ongoing diabetes research though a cost efficient mechanism. This has been successfully accomplished. The Center has provided strong education to investigators and a diversity of state-of-the-art flow cytometric techniques. Remarkably, at the entire MGH, HMS, and BUMC, no flow cytometry core existed for diabetes users and collaborators and for their applications central to type 1 and type 2 diabetes research. The Immunology Flow Cytometry Core has provided these fundamental services to the Boston- Cambridge diabetes-based research community including: 1) flow cytometer access; 2) flow cytometry training, education and experiment design assistance; 3) flow cytometry sample analysis; and 4) flow cytometry data interpretation.